Fit for A King
by Darrinx
Summary: Ron planes to cook Kim a quiet romantic meal for two, but something goes horribly wrong. Or dose it. Oneshot Please Review


Kim Possible: Fit For A King  
By DarrinX

Ron Stoppable sat by his window of his parents house, looking out the window at the slowly appearing stars. He sat nervously with a can of root beer his hands shaking with anticipation.

"Man Rufus how do I look ok" Ron asked his Naked Mole Rat, who sat on the table next to him. Ron stood up and turned to let his Mole Rat see the back of him. Tonight he didn't wear his usual red Smarty Mart jersey and cargo pants. No tonight was a special night and for that he dressed smart, in a white and blue fine stripped shirt and smart black jeans complete with black shoes. The Mole Rat looked at him up and down, with his hand on his little chin. He made little thinking noises as Ron anxiously waited for an answer.

"OK" squeaked the hairless rodent as he flashed Ron a thumbs up as Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks buddy, Oh better check on the casserole" Quickly Ron rushed into the kitchen and put on his oven gloves. Carefully he opened the oven, then his senses were filled with the heavenly aroma of perfectly cooked food. Ron smiled at his handiwork as he looked down at his watch.

"_Only another fifteen minutes and it should be ready_" Ron smiled to himself as he closed the oven. "Man I hope KP likes it" Ron said to no one around as he turned and back to the window where he sat anxiously for his guest to arrive.

Soon minutes turned into hours as light became dark and still there was no sign of Kim. Ron by his beautifully made table filled with candles and china plates and just looked out at the stars in the sky now filled with depression.

"She's not coming is she Rufus?" asked Ron as he looked at his little pet, who was now asleep on what would have been Kim's plate. He'd had everything planed for tonight. His parents had gone away for the weekend and that had let him set the mood for this intimate candlelit diner for just him and his girlfriend.

But now it looked like she wasn't even coming. Ron leaned back in his chair thinking of tonight's wasted opportunities when suddenly his nose was filled with the smell of burning. In horror he turned towards the kitchen and saw thick black smoke coming from within. Ron dashed towards the kitchen where he was met with more smoke. He choked and wheezed as he reached for the oven knob. He quickly shut off the power before opening the windows.

Ron then opened the back door and he rapidly sucked in fresh air as the smoke in his house began to clear. Ron held his chest tight as he held his head low. Even if Kim wasn't coming around he could have eaten that casserole himself.

"_Well looks like its Alphabet Spaghetti again_" thought Ron as he walked back into the kitchen. The smell of burnt food lingered in the air as he put his oven gloves on again. He opened the oven as more smoke rushed at his face. Ron coughed as he fanned the blackness away and now looked at his once beautiful work.

What was once a meal fit or a king, was now not even fit for the rats. It looked now like a lump of charcoal at a barbeque instead of a feast for the love of his life.

Knock> Knock>

Ron then turned towards his front door as the sound of knocking filled his ears. He shook his head thinking it was nothing, just as somebody knocked again. Ron looked in shock at his burnt meal, and then towards the door again. "_My sweet savour not now_" Ron prayed as he felt his legs give way.

Ron walked up to the door still with the casserole dish in his hand now not knowing what to expect. It could be just the fire department called by one of the neighbours, but knowing his luck.

Ron then slowly opened the door and then felt his heart stop. There standing in his doorway was the woman he'd been waiting all night for. Kim Possible stood on his front porch wearing a beautiful light pink t-shirt with sweet navy blue pants, and her hair was left to fall by her shoulders and around her beautiful face, and she wore a long beige coat to protect her from the cold. Ron closed his eyes and pried that this was just a dream. Why now.

"Hello Ron sorry I'm late." said Kim in her beautiful voice as Ron felt a lump form in his throat. He nodded to greet his girlfriend as he welcomed her into his home. Just walking through the front door Kim seemed to shine in beauty as Ron wished that the world would just swallow him there and then.

"Here KP let me help you with that." said Ron as he started to help Kim out of her coat. Ron watched as Kim gently turned out of her coat as he held it for her. She removed her coat with such a grace that Ron almost lost himself in her beauty. She then turned around her hair flicking into the air as she faced her boyfriend with a large smile on her beautiful face.

"What's that you've got there?" asked Kim as she spied the burnt casserole dish with its black contents, it was then that she noticed the smell of burnt food I the air, shielded only by the smell of her sweet perfume.

"It was tonight's meal KP I'm sorry" Ron put the emphasis on was as he lowered his head in shame, but Kim smiled at his grim face. She then touched his chin with her soft fingertip and gently lifted his head to look into her eyes.

Kim smiled at him with her soft red lips as her eyes seemed to shine in the soft lights, as she slowly pulled Ron into a soft kiss. Kim closed her eyes as she kissed her love as she felt him put his free hand around her. She pulled him closer as she held him tight before breaking off their kiss.

"Wow. . . That almost makes up for are lost meal" Ron said breathless from Kim's kiss as she smiled at him.

"Almost" winked Kim as she put her arms around her mans waist as she started to kiss his cheek.

"Ok really makes up for it. But I promised you a meal KP" Ron then kissed Kim's lips one last time before freeing himself from her grasp. Kim almost puppy dog pouted as he smiled at her, but inside she knew Ron wanted to make this special. It was really the only time he'd been trusted to look after his parents house while they were away, and instead of throwing a party like most people would, Ron wanted to spend it with her.

"Just make yourself comfortable KP I'll whip something up" Ron then turned into the kitchen leaving Kim in the living room along. Ron slammed the burnt casserole dish into the bin in rage. Now what was he going to do. He had used most of the good stuff in that casserole. He had mixed all of Kim's favourite things together to try and create the perfect meal for the woman he loved, and instead of that he got a lump of anthracite. He just didn't know what to do now.

Inside the living room, Kim was smiling to herself even though he smell of burnt food still lingered. Ron had turned down the lights and had even set out a lovely dining set for just the two of them yet she felt she'd ruined it since she was late.

"Kim I haven't got much around do you mind if I improvise" called Ron from the kitchen as Kim smiled to herself.  
"No Ron do what you want" called Kim as she walked over to the Rons mothers stereo and saw a home made CD on the top.

"So what happened to you KP I was starting to think you wouldn't come"  
"Oh Mom and Dad needed an emergency babysitter for the Tweebs. You know its getting really hard to find babysitters for those two." replied Kim as she looked over the CD she'd found. It was labelled Songs for My Love and was in Ron's hand writing.

"Ron what's this CD on the stereo" called Kim as she looked at it.  
"Oh just something I made, put it on if you want." Called Ron from the kitchen as Kim put the CD in. Then as the disk began to play the room was filled with the beautiful sound of the trumpet. The song was Careless Whisper by George Michael. Kim smiled as she let the soft music play, as she sat down upon the couch to wait for her love.

The music continued to play as she sat letting the soft romantic melodies take her away. The music had changed George Michael to the soft voice of Luther Vandross and had was now changing once more to a beautiful song by James Blunt, called Your Beautiful. Gently the sound of the guitar played though the air as Kim sat back enjoying the music.

"Hay its your song KP" said Ron as he stood in the door way of the kitchen holding two plates. He'd actually been standing there a few minutes just enjoying looking at his beautiful girlfriend as listened to his music.

"Oh stop it" Kim blushed at Ron's compliment as he walked over to her and handed her, her plate of Alphabet Spaghetti on toast. Kim smiled at her boyfriend and his sweet meal but she could see in his eyes he was disappointed.

"Well Bon Appetit KP" said Ron as he sat by her side. Kim and Ron ate there diner in silence as they listened to the romantic music Ron had made. The toast was cooked perfectly and the Spaghetti tasted great but still it wasn't the romantic meal Ron was hoping to cook his girlfriend. Kim looked over as she took a bite of toast to see Ron fiddling with his Spaghetti while eating his toast and she couldn't help but smile, she loved him so much.

Later that night to two lovers had finished their (Sort of) romantic meal and were now just listening to Ron's love songs as they held each in their arms. Kim had her head rested on Ron's chest as he ran his fingers through her soft red hair. Sometimes as they sat together Ron would place kisses upon her lips as she touched his face. Really the best part of tonight was now just them being in the arms of the one they loved.

"I really enjoyed the meal Ron" said Kim as she looked up into Ron's eyes.  
"Thanks KP. Still sorry about the casserole" Ron's face and his voice still spoke of how disappointed he was and she comforted him with a soft kiss upon his lips.

"I really love you Ron" said Kim as she started to stroke his face once more, as Ron kissed her hand in gratitude.  
"I love you to KP" Ron then took Kim into his arms as he just stared into the soft green gems of her eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the lights around them as she pulled Ron back into their kiss. This kiss was strong and deep like a kiss of true love as Kim began to stroke Ron's soft blond hair as he gently caressed her back. Kim started to push Ron back onto the couch as he pulled her down with him enjoying having her in his arms. Suddenly as Kim started to caress Rons chest with her fingertips Ron broke off their kiss and looked back at Kim, who looked at him a little shocked that he would brake off from such a kiss.

"I'd . . . I'd better do the washing up KP" Said Ron as he started to brake her grip. Kim let out a small groan of disappointment as Ron slid out from underneath her and started to pick up there plates.

"Oh could you hold this for me KP" said Ron as he handed her his diner plate, as Kim nodded not really playing attention. Kim sat back in the couch and sighed as she watched Ron enter the kitchen. She gently touched her lips as Rons kiss still felt fresh on her lips as she looked down at the dinner plate.

Kim then gasped as she looked at the plate. She could feel shock beginning to take over her and a small tear form in her eyes. As written on the plate in Alphabet Spaghetti were the words.

WILL YOU MARRY ME

Kim looked over towards the kitchen, and then back at the plate still wondering if this was real. Then she got up from the couch leaving the plate behind and walked into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen Ron was busy with the dish washer as Kim came up behind him. She grabbed him from behind to face her before pulling him into a strong deep kiss. She held Ron close as she kissed him her hands running through his hair keeping his lips on her own before releasing him and looked into his shocked eyes.

"Is… Is that a yes?" asked a gob smacked Ron as Kim just held him close.  
"No. . . This is a yes" Kim then took Ron back into her arms before kissing him once more. This kiss was now one they both shared as they pulled each other closer. This kiss was now full of love and joy as Ron had asked the question. It may had not been the way Ron had wanted to ask Kim for her hand, but it was the answer he wanted.

Their kiss deepened as it would up until their wedding day. They stayed locked in this kiss as Kim thanked the stars and all around her, for the man she had now given her heart to. He was willing to spend his whole life with her and so was she. Then as the stars shined through the window at this kiss of true love, did the heavens see, two hearts become one.

-Sorry I haven't posted any new stories for awhile but I haven't been to well. + I'm working on two really big stories that I hope will be ready for posting soon. This story really came to mind sometime late last night and the idea for the Alphabet Spaghetti was something I picked up from my brother. I hope you enjoyed reading it and let me know what you think with some reviews. Thanks for reading-


End file.
